Destiny Tysche
Destiny Tysche D. O. B: '''August 14, 1973 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''New York or LA '''Occupation: CEO of Tysche Industries Power (If DNA Alternate): Echo Cognition Personality Cunningly devious, destiny is an enigmatic woman who appears very business saavy. She likes to use men as toys, but her first lvoe is and has always been herself. Money comes a very close second. She lives a life od dichotomy, which makes her very mysterious to some. In general she knows what's coming, what is the best route to take to put things in the right place for her success and that of her allies, and she is willing to do whatever it takes to get it done. History Destiny grew up in a normal home full of normal people and parents who struggled to make ends meet. Her parents divorced amicably when she was still a teen but by then the trouble with Destiny had already begun. It went rather unnoticed that the younger of the siblings, Destiny, began to become an overbearing, spoiled brat who was both demanding and manipulating. A great liar, Destiny got herself out of all kinds of trouble in school, got her brother into all kinds of trouble at home. She never ceased to come out on top in everything, always seeming to know just the right answer and make all the right choices. No, instead of seeing the warning signs of a malevolent, lying, scheming, selfish young woman, all her parents ever saw was the Golden Girl. Thus, they showered her with all the money and attention she demanded, caving to her temper tantrums and bending to her will. Her money was well invested as Destiny began to understand better that not only was she already the most awesome person ever to grace the face of the earth, but she was also Special. She knew what would happen with whatever choice she made – before she made it. As Destiny grew, her ability also developed so that by the time she was out of university she was richer than most successful executives in America. Given a couple of more years, Destiny formed her own little company, a front for her hidden agendas and some place to look legitimate. In truth, her hidden agendas were anything but legitimate. Destiny hides the majority of her wealth from the public eye, keeping much of it overseas. She is known as the savvy CEO of Tysche Enterprises, a woman of poise and sophistication with a great deal of intellect. The front for her company is that of stock trading, buying and selling, and Destiny’s clientèle are only the most prestigious and wealthy of the world’s nations. Think of her like Merrill Lynch to the top entrepreneurs of the world. This gives Destiny access to the people of real influence without suspect, but her ideals are that of world domination and rule by those as special as she believes herself to be. With a few other like-minded individuals, Destiny helped form their own sort of Illuminati. It was called Nemesis as a symbol of what they saw those who were not like them to be: their enemies. With hopes of bringing world change and a master race based on genetic code and selective evolution. Some of their founders have died, but the turning point of history is upon them. And Destiny knows it. Being able to look into the possible ramifications of the future of her choices and those of her comrades, Destiny hired a Special as her personal assistant whom she plans to not only bed, but manipulate to further her agenda. She stands behind the scenes, pulling the strings of the puppets of the world in all the governments of the world and not a single one of them is the wiser. Miscellaneous Destiny has Dez Vidal as her bodyguard. She works alongside Yomin Breise in the shadows and only he knows she is a part of things. To the world, she is the face of a Savior, a woman who fights against everything Nemesis stands for and bails out companies they try to bankrupt. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:Nemesis